Eternal Love
by bruninhagalle
Summary: - Feliz dia das mães, querida. – Ele repetiu o que as crianças entraram gritando no quarto minutos atrás. Eu sorri contra os lábios dele que pressionavam os meus em um rápido beijo.


**N/Bru: **Bom, eu tinha começado essa história em terceira pessoa, mas estanquei em uma parte e nem sequer saí da primeira página. Parei e pensei em desistir da história, mas a idéia continuou apitando na minha cabeça e eu tinha que escrever. Então mudei para primeira pessoa, do ponto de vista da Michelle e pensei: hey, é do dia das mães, nada mais apropriado que nossa eterna diva conte a história ela mesma. Então, aí vão vocês. Feliz dia das mães! - MÃE, TE AMO!

**Disclaimer: **E não, 24 horas não me pertence, ou as coisas estariam tão diferentes, TÃO diferentes.

* * *

**Eternal love.**

**Michelle's POV**

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo até sentir o calor do corpo deles em cima do meu, seus pequenos lábios deixando beijos por todo o meu rosto, babando-me. Eu soltei uma risada e abracei-os da melhor forma que aquela posição me permitia, tomando cuidado para não deixar Lizzie, que estava perto da beira da cama, cair. Puxei-a para cima de mim, enquanto Matt acomodava-se ao meu lado, seus olhos encontrando-se com o da irmã e mostrando cumplicidade.

"Vocês me assustaram, danadinhos." – Eu os informei e, de alguma forma, minha frase apenas os deixaram mais empolgados com o que eles haviam acabado de fazer.

"Foi idéia do papai, mamãe." – Matt me informou e meus olhos automaticamente procuraram por ele, encontrando-o parado no vão da porta, um lado do seu corpo apoiado na moldura de madeira. Seus olhos observavam-nos com fascinação e seu sorriso era tão lindo quanto podia ser.

"É bem a cara do seu pai fazer isso, meu filho." – Eu disse olhando diretamente para Tony e ele deu de ombros, seu sorriso imutável e seus passos trazendo-o diretamente para mim.

"Feliz dia das mães, querida." – Ele repetiu o que as crianças entraram gritando no quarto minutos atrás. Eu sorri contra os lábios dele que pressionavam os meus em um rápido beijo.

Tony deu a volta na cama e deitou-se, de modo que Matt ficou entre nós dois e Lizzie permanecia segura em cima do meu corpo, suas pequenas mãos brincando com alguns cachos do meu cabelo. Permanecemos assim durante minutos, um silêncio confortável, até nosso primogênito perguntar por que havia um dia específico para as mães.

"Eu não entendo." – Ele começou e eu já havia levantado o olhar para encontrar os de Tony. Nós amávamos a curiosidade natural que nosso filho possuía e aparentemente nunca nos cansaríamos disso. – "Não faz sentido ter um dia para nós presentearmos você, mamãe. Podemos fazer isso quando quisermos, certo?"

Eu assenti.

"E não precisamos de um dia para comemorarmos a sua existência, porque fazemos isso todo dia."

Eu senti meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas e forcei-as a não cair.

"Quer dizer," – Eu o vi franzindo o cenho, profundamente concentrado. – "Eu comemoro todos os dias. E tenho certeza que a Lizzie também irá quando ficar maior." – Ele delicadamente estendeu o braço e tocou os cabelos da irmã com seus pequenos dedos. Lizzie sorriu para ele e inclinou seu corpo sua na direção, fazendo com que Matt a pegasse nos braços e a deitasse ao lado dele. Eu não consegui impedir as lágrimas que caíram pelas minhas bochechas ao ver essa cena, sempre me encantava o jeito que ele cuidava da caçula, algo que lembrava a forma protetora do pai com as pessoas ao redor deles. E bom, era o dia das mães, eu estava emotiva.

Tony concordou com ele e os dois bateram as mãos em um cumprimento que já era comum para todos nós, um hábito. Eles riram e Lizzie também, fazendo-me voltar para a realidade e sorrir junto.

"Eu volto já." – Meu marido subitamente levantou da cama e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Olhei intrigada para as crianças e Matt deu de ombros, também não tendo a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo. Decidindo que ele deveria voltar em breve, tratei de dar aos meus filhos a atenção merecida. Puxei os dois para mais perto e dei um beijo na cabeça de cada um, fazendo cócegas neles logo em seguida.

Estávamos já chorando de rir quando Tony voltou, sua expressão facial evidenciando que ele estava aprontando algo.

"Vocês vão passar o dia todo aí?" – Havia algo no tom de voz dele, um convite para fazer alguma coisa que eu ainda não tinha descoberto exatamente o que era. Curiosos, eu e as crianças rapidamente saímos da cama, seguindo Tony para fora do quarto. Não precisamos andar muito para eu perceber a trama dele. O cheiro do café se espalhava pela casa toda e eu sorri, com certeza um sorriso de satisfação e ansiedade. A habilidade que ele tinha para cozinhar todos sabiam, mas só ela e os filhos tinham conhecimento de como tudo ficava ainda mais gostoso quando a ocasião era especial. E bom, mesmo Matt não achando necessário; o pensamento do meu filho já tão esperto me fez alargar o meu sorriso, _era_ uma ocasião especial.

"Tony!" – Eu exclamei ao ver a magnitude do que ele havia preparado. Cada centímetro da mesa de jantar estava coberto por pratos das minhas comidas preferidas. Percorri a mesa e achei tudo que eu gostava de comer naquela hora da manhã: frutas - especialmente morango e melancia -, pães frescos, torradas, panquecas, bacon e café. Obviamente não comia tudo isso todos os dias, mas Tony aparentemente havia esquecido disso, e eu não reclamei, era um ótimo começo de dia das mães. – "Isso está maravilhoso, querido."

Ele sorriu convencido e eu plantei um beijo na bochecha dele.

"Isso porque você ainda nem começou a comer, Chelle." – ele disse tão seguro como seu sorriso e se afastou, sabendo que eu lhe daria um leve tapa no braço se estivesse ao meu alcance.

Nos sentamos pela próxima hora, falamos entre uma mordida e outra, uma garfada e outra. Rimos quando Matt fez uma careta ao provar suco de abacate e eu lhe disse que ele amava tomar na mamadeira esse mesmo suco quando bebê. Ele pareceu acreditar no final, ainda que tivesse deixado bem claro que ele havia crescido e abacate estava longe de ser sua fruta preferida. Lizzie tomou toda sua mamadeira e comeu sua papinha, também feita por Tony e nos contemplou pela maior parte do tempo, suas frases cada vez mais articuladas enchendo-nos de orgulho.

A campainha tocou quando eu saí do banheiro após dar banho em Lizzie e me arrumei rapidamente, queria saber quem estava ali. A probabilidade de ser os Bauers era enorme e eu estava louca para vê-los, Chloe havia prometido cozinhar o almoço para nós uma semana antes, uma receita nova que ela havia visto em um famoso programa culinário na televisão e talvez eles tivessem decidido aparecer. O dia se vislumbrou na minha frente: levaríamos as crianças para o jardim, elas correriam até cansarem e então todos juntos nos dirigíramos à piscina. Chloe poria sua nova receita em prática e Tony a ajudaria enquanto eu e Jack conversaríamos sobre qualquer assunto ou nenhum.

Vozes baixas vinham da sala e eu me aproximei com o cenho franzido, não havia motivos para eles falarem baixo, a menos que Jimmy estivesse dormindo, mas se fosse o caso, o menino provavelmente estaria no berço da Lizzie, onde costumávamos deixá-lo caso isso acontecesse.

"Michelle?" – Ouvi Tony me chamar e apressei meus passos, congelando ao entrar na sala e ver quem me aguardava. Ela levantou e em duas passadas, eu já estava nos seus braços, seu perfume invadindo minha narina e seus cabelos bloqueando minha visão.

"Mãe?" – Eu consegui finalmente encontrar palavras e senti minha mãe soltar-me e olhar-me nos olhos. Ela estava claramente emocionada e eu sorri, assegurando-lhe que aquela surpresa me deixava tão feliz quanto a ela. Olhei para Tony, parado logo atrás dela e com Lizzie nos braços, Andrew parado ao lado dele e Matt logo na frente dos dois, todos observando a cena entre mãe e filha.

"Feliz dia das mães, filha." – Minha mãe disse e todos gargalhamos com a contradição nas suas palavras.

"Feliz dia das mães, mamãe." – Abracei-a mais uma vez, a realidade boa demais para simplesmente aceitá-la, então eu precisava senti-la, ter certeza que eu não abriria meus olhos e minha mãe estaria de volta em Nova York, lugar para onde eu não tinha coragem de voltar desde do que acontecera meses atrás.

"Hey, Michelle." – Andrew estendeu a mão e eu apertei, puxando-o para um abraço que surpreendeu a nós dois. Depois do choque, senti o namorado da minha mãe passar os braços ao redor das minhas costas e retribui o gesto apropriadamente. Eu gostava dele. Não o conhecia direito, se fosse bem honesta, tudo que eu sabia é que ele era aposentado do FBI, namorado da minha mãe e que a fazia feliz. E era esse último ponto que me fazia gostar dele, era isso que no fim, importava. Mamãe estava feliz, em um novo relacionamento que não acabaria da mesma forma que acabou entre ela e meu pai. Ela não sofreria e Andrew Collins parecia ter como objetivo não deixar isso acontecer.

Tony explicou que eles vinham planejando aquilo há um mês e que mamãe e meu padrasto, ou seja lá o que ele fosse realmente meu, ficariam até a quarta-feira em Los Angeles. Matt e Lizzie divertiram-se com a televisão e nós conversamos até a campainha tocar de novo, e dessa vez eu tinha certeza de quem era. Ao avistar o padrinho, Matt pulou do sofá e colidiu com o corpo de Jack, que já estava abaixando para recebê-lo. Chloe abraçou Tony e depois a mim, e trocamos mais um 'feliz dia das mães'.

"Feliz dia das mães, tia Chloe!" – Meu filho disse e a abraçou como podia, seus braços pequenos não conseguindo ficar totalmente em volta dela com sua barriga de 5 meses no meio dos dois. Eu sorri e Matt também, voltando a sentar-se ao lado da irmã no sofá. Chloe passou por mim e foi até os outros, enquanto Jack abria um sorriso enorme. Como eu gostava de ver esse sorriso no rosto dele. Sempre o consideraria meu irmão mais velho e teria sempre a impressão de que aquele sorriso era sempre guardado apenas para mim.

"Feliz dia das mães, Michelle." – Ele falou no meu ouvido ao me abraçar.

"Obrigada, Loiro." – Repliquei e puxei-o pela mão até onde o resto das pessoas estavam.

Tony tinha Jimmy em seus braços e eu fui até ele, querendo pegar meu sobrinho em meus braços e paparicá-lo um pouco. Ele estava lutando para aprender a falar e diversas vezes me deparei com ele e Chloe ou ele e Jack treinando uma palavra ou outra. Nos dois cenários, sempre me encantava ver a interação deles. Jack, o durão agente contra-terrorismo e Chloe, a esquisita sem habilidades sociais, criando um filho de uma forma perfeitamente bem. Jimmy pulou enquanto eu o carregava para fora de casa, minha cabeça virando por cima do meu ombro e minha voz alcançando as outras duas crianças. Matt e Lizzie estavam cada a um ao meu lado em questões de segundo, e nós quatro nos dirigimos para o meio do jardim, onde existia um mini parque com brinquedos para eles.

Os adultos nos seguiram e quando deixei o pequeno e minha pequena aos cuidados de Matt, refiz meu caminho até eles, sentando-me em uma cadeira ao lado de Tony. Conversamos sobre nossos trabalhos – deixando nosso último caso em Vegas cuidadosamente de fora – e ouvimos excitados enquanto Andrew descrevia os melhores casos nos quais ele havia trabalho no FBI. Eu sempre lia sobre serial killers e quando ele começou a contar o caso da sua carreira, um que envolvia um perigoso homem que havia assassinado dezenas de mulheres de meia-idade, me endireitei na cadeira e me foquei nele e apenas nele. Tony riu, e eu o vi acotovelando Jack ao seu lado, indicando-me com a cabeça. Ignorei a risada dos dois, seguida pela de Chloe e prestei atenção em cada palavra de Andrew.

Só voltei à realidade quando meu marido e Chloe anunciaram que entrariam e começariam a preparar o almoço. Mamãe voluntariou-se para ajudá-los e os três seguiram animados até a cozinha dentro de casa. E eu, Jack e Andrew voltamos a conversar sobre antigos casos do FBI, especialmente, claro, os que envolviam serial killers.  
Após o almoço, as crianças reuniram-se em um círculo e decidiam do que brincariam e eu e Jack as observávamos enquanto os outros falavam sobre culinária. Mamãe havia ficado realmente impressionada com a receita da Chloe e com o que Tony conseguia fazer na cozinha. Quando senti a mão de Jack puxando a minha, olhei-o confusa e depois para onde ele apontava com a cabeça, um sorriso entusiasmado em seus lábios. Entendi o que ele queria dizer e assim que nos levantamos, todos pararam imediatamente de conversar, esperando que nos explicássemos.

"Culinária nos deixa depressivos." – Falei e Jack entusiasticamente concordou com a cabeça. – "Vamos falar com as crianças."

Loiro não esperou ninguém falar nada e me arrastou pelo braço para perto dos pequenos, que observaram a nossa aproximação com sorrisos cheios de expectativas no rosto.

"Mamãe!" – Matt me cumprimentou assim que paramos a poucos metros deles. Eu mexi nos cabelos dele e olhei para Jack, esperando que ele começasse a dizer o motivo de estarmos todos ali.

"Vocês parecem não conseguir decidir uma brincadeira." – Ele falou cautelosamente e as crianças concordaram com a cabeça. – "Eu vou propor uma."

Coloquei minha mãe na cintura e olhei descrente para ele, não acreditando que estávamos prestes a brincar feito crianças e com crianças algo sugerido por ele.

"E o que é, tio Jack?" – Meu filho perguntou enquanto Jack parava de rir da minha expressão.

"Polícia e ladrão."

Aquilo me fez soltar uma risada, assustando até Jimmy, e em seguida Jack estava rindo também. Pareceu ser contagiante, porque em menos de dez segundos estávamos todos rindo, apenas eu e loiro entendo o real motivo de todo aquele alvoroço.

"Eu não deveria estar surpresa." – Falei e ele piscou pra mim, abaixando-se para o nível das crianças e eu o imitei. Com poucas palavras, ele explicou do que consistia a brincadeira e nos dividimos em dois times: eu, Matt e Jimmy seríamos os ladrões e ele e Lizzie os policiais. Matt adorou até mais do que deveria a idéia de ser ladrão e nós corremos para o mais longe que conseguimos, nos escondendo atrás da churrasqueira. Quando viraram para nos procurar, Jack e Lizzie começaram a sua caçada e nos olhos de Matt, sabia que teríamos que vencer.

***

Somente às 20 horas todos se despediram e voltaram para seus respectivos lares. Mamãe e Andrew não aceitaram nosso insistente convite para ficarem hospedados na nossa casa. No fim, percebi que eles queriam privacidade, e combinamos nos encontrarmos no outro dia para sair com Chloe, o enxoval do bebê ainda precisava de diversas coisas. Faríamos isso na hora do almoço e jantaríamos todos juntos mais tarde, inclusive dessa vez com a presença de Audrey, Bill, Harry e Kim com Eric. Um jantar com a família completa.

Matt e Lizzie adormeceram no sofá, eu a peguei a levei para o quarto, assim como Tony fez com Matt e nos encontramos de volta no nosso quarto. Ele estava deitado na cama, seu tronco sem camisa. Eu o olhei da porta, apreciando a vista que eu tinha dos seus músculos bem definidos. Meus presentes, um colar com dois pingentes em forma de crianças e uma nova câmera fotográfica, repousavam em cima da mesa na parede oposta à cama. Ele sorriu, aquele irresistível sorriso malicioso e bateu com a palma da mão no lado vazio da cama.

Retirei a sandália e me joguei onde ele havia indicado, sentindo um braço dele imediatamente envolver minha cintura e me puxar para mais perto, meu corpo colando ao quente dele.

"Você gostou da surpresa?" – Ele perguntou com sua boca perto da minha. Seu hálito quente quase me fez tremer.

"Claro que eu gostei, querido. Eu amei." – Sorri e sabia que ele podia ver o quanto havia me feito feliz com a presença da minha própria mãe na nossa casa, naquele dia. – "Obrigada, Tony." – Falei séria e ele sorriu, pressionando os lábios dele nos meus.

Era sempre assim. Ele me beijava e no próximo instante eu estava com todo meu corpo junto do dele, precisando do dele. Senti a língua dele pedindo permissão para invadir minha boca e eu a abri, sentindo a exploração faminta e urgente que ele fazia. Por fim, e quando precisamos de ar, ele me soltou e encostou a testa dele na minha. Seus olhos mostravam um brilho que se eu não conhecesse, acharia perigoso. Um caçador mirando sua presa.

"Você realmente sabe que eu ainda não lhe dei todos os seus presentes, não sabe?"

Eu assenti e ele se empenhou em terminar o dia.


End file.
